Cardinal Song
by OuaF
Summary: Wilson a du mal à abandonner de vieilles habitudes et à en créer de nouvelles. One-Shot, traduction d'une fic de Dakawe. House/Wilson, character death.


**Titre : **Cardinal Song

**Auteur :** Dakawe (dakaweDOTlivejournalDOTcom)

**Résumé : **Wilson a du mal à abandonner de vieilles habitudes (et à en créer de nouvelles.)

**Genre :** Angst, House/Wilson (character death)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages. La fiction elle-même n'est pas à moi mais à son auteure originale, je ne fais que traduire. o:

**Notes :** Pour des raisons assez évidentes, certains passages ont été légèrement modifiés pour faciliter la traduction… (ps je sais que le passé simple à la deuxième personne sonne super bizarre, malheureusement je n'y peux rien.)

Pour informations la citation de House au début du deuxième drabble vient de l'épisode 11 de la saison 2.

Merci à mon meilleur ami pour le beta-reading, je t'aime connard.

* * *

Tu étais la normalité personnifiée, l'incarnation même de la routine : chemise repassée, cheveux brossés, cravate nouée impeccablement autour de ton cou, quatre stylos joliment alignés dans la poche de ta blouse.

House était fidèle à lui-même, lui aussi. Tu remarquas en allant à la cafétéria qu'il n'était toujours pas arrivé. Tu roulas des yeux, rit doucement, et puis tu achetas quand même deux repas. Tu te demandas brièvement pourquoi la caissière te regardait bizarrement ; elle avait du deviner que l'autre était pour House.

Tu laissas le second déjeuner sur le bureau de House. Il apprécierait le geste, même s'il refuserait de l'admettre.

***

« _Je sais que tu es là. J'entends battre ton grand cœur ! »_

Avec un soupir agacé, tu te levas de ton bureau. Tu marchas jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit violemment en commençant à t'énerver. « House, je ne peux vraiment… »

Mais ce n'était pas House. C'était Cuddy, sa main encore levée dans le geste de toquer, l'air tendu et fatigué.

« Wilson, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Rentrez chez vous. Prenez des vacances.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai déjà beaucoup trop de papiers à remplir, expliquas-tu avec lassitude en retournant à ton bureau. »

Elle resta devant la porte pendant dix longues secondes avant de s'en aller d'un pas lent.

***

Quand tu clignas tes yeux endormis et retiras un dossier à moitié rempli collé à ta joue, tu compris que tu t'étais endormi sur ton bureau.

Ton premier réflexe fut d'ouvrir le tiroir du haut pour en sortir un miroir de poche et vérifier l'état de ton visage, pour être sûr que House n'avait pas dessiné dessus pendant ton petit somme. La dernière chose dont tu avais besoin, c'était bien de te balader dans l'hôpital sans te douter que ton visage avait été embelli d'une moustache et d'un monocle.

Pourtant, mis à part quelques marques rouges là où tu avais appuyé ta tête sur ta manche, ton visage n'avait pas été embelli du tout.

Etrangement, tu ne pus t'empêcher d'être déçu.

***

Bien qu'il fit un peu trop froid à ton goût, tu sortis sur le balcon quand même. Un frisson parcourut ton échine quand l'air frais de la nuit te frappa de plein fouet. Tu rabaissas tes manches et croisas les bras pour te réchauffer.

Tu n'avais pas vu House depuis un moment, et tu ne savais même pas où le chercher. Tu savais qu'il viendrait te trouver à un moment ou à un autre, pour discuter des dernières rumeurs ou d'un de ses diagnostics mystérieux.

Il saurait te trouver ici.

Le temps de tracer Cassiopée du regard un millier de fois, tu compris que House ne te rejoindrait pas ce soir.

***

Les murs vitrés sont, parfois, un avantage plutôt qu'un inconvénient.

Tu te fis cette réflexion quand tu passas devant le bureau de House et remarquas que le déjeuner que tu avais acheté pour House deux jours plus tôt était toujours posé sur son bureau, intact.

Tu entras dans la pièce non sans inquiétude : tu t'attendais à moitié à ce que House surgisse de sous le bureau, histoire de te faire faire une crise cardiaque. Bien entendu, il effacerait probablement sa tentative d'assassinat d'un « _Alors, ton hoquet a disparu, Jimmy ?_ »

Il n'était pas là, et même si le déjeuner était foutu maintenant, tu ne le jetas pas.

***

Cameron sortit des toilettes les plus proches, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Tu te dis que la tristesse ne lui allait pas, et puis la part de toi prompte à s'inquiéter pour les autres se demanda ce qui avait pu la blesser autant.

Tu t'approchas d'elle pour essayer de la consoler si tu le pouvais. Peut-être avait-elle seulement besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter.

Dès qu'elle te vit, elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Elle te serra contre elle, et tu la laissas faire.

« _Je suis désolée, je suis désolée_… murmurait-elle sans fin contre ta blouse. »

Tu ne compris pas tout de suite qu'elle essayait de te consoler, _toi_.

***

Tu te trouvas bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Tu étais furieux contre elle, contre lui, contre toi ; tu essayas d'expulser ta colère en débarquant dans son bureau.

« Quand est-ce que vous comptiez m'en parler ?

- Vous parler de quoi ?

- Du renvoi de House ! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que je n'allais jamais m'en rendre compte ? C'est vrai, _il _aurait du m'en parler, mais je…

- Wilson…

- …m'attendais quand même à ce que vous me disiez, en tant qu'ami, que vous aviez renvoyé mon…

- James. »

Tu t'arrêtas pour respirer.

« Je n'ai pas renvoyé House, Wilson. Vous… vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? James… House est mort. »

Tu t'arrêtas de respirer.

***

Tu étais quelque part entre le rêve et la conscience, et _tout __te revint_.

La lumière était trop forte ; il était trop pâle. Du rouge, rouge, _rouge _éclaboussé sur un blanc malade, contrastant avec du noir…

Du bleu brillant, magnifique, qui clignait, papillonnait, s'éteignait.

Des voix s'écrasaient comme un océan dans tes oreilles ; quelque part au milieu de ce bruit insupportable, tu ne saisis qu'une seule vague :

« _Wilson_ ? »

Tu voulais crier, murmurer, articuler que _oui_, tu étais là tu avais toujours été là tu serais toujours là, mais ta voix refusait d'obéir à ton cerveau.

« _Wilson… où est Wilson ?_ murmurait-il. » Il délirait et s'éteignait. Du bleu magnifique qui se brisait.

Tu ne t'étais jamais autant haï.

***

Tu te rappelas comme tu pleurais dans les bras de ta mère quand tu étais plus jeune. Alors que tu murmurais des promesses haineuses et furieuses contre l'investigateur de tes pleurs, tes mots étaient toujours étouffés par la ferme assurance de ta mère, qui disait que « Tout allait bien se passer. »

Cette situation te sembla vaguement familière, mais tu pris soudain conscience du silence. Lisa n'essaya pas de te dire que tout allait bien se passer, parce que vous saviez tous les deux que ça ne serait pas le cas. Maintenant tes lèvres étaient closes, pour immortaliser une grimace douloureuse, incrédule.

Tu te dis que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça. Ta mère disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas dire de mal des morts.

***

Ta montre indiquait 18h11 quand tu n'en pus plus.

Tu levas ta main et tiras désespérément pour dénouer ta cravate. Tes doigts malhabiles attaquèrent le nœud pour te venger en arrachant cet accessoire tout juste bon à t'étrangler.

Tu retiras ta cravate d'autour de ton col et la jetas à travers la pièce ; tes mains tremblaient quand tu y cachas ton visage.

En quelques minutes, tu parvins à retrouver une contenance. Tu pris une profonde et tremblante inspiration, et parvins à esquisser un sourire compréhensif juste avant que l'une de tes patientes n'entre timidement dans ton bureau.

Si elle remarqua ton état désastreux, elle ne fit aucune réflexion à ce sujet.

***

Tu avais du supporter des regards curieux ces derniers jours. Enfin, tu préférais croire que ce n'était que des regards curieux ; sinon, tu devais prendre en compte les regards compatissants et – les pires, ceux que tu _haïssais _– les regards qui te signifiaient que tu allais te porter bien mieux maintenant.

Tu avais complètement usé ta dernière lame de rasoir une semaine plus tôt, mais tu n'avais pas pris la peine de la remplacer depuis.

Pour tester, tu passas ta main sur la barbe qui avait commencée à pousser pendant ces quelques jours. Quand tu fermais les yeux, c'était presque comme si, _presque _comme si…

Tu décidas que ton argent pouvait être dépensé pour des choses plus utiles que des lames de rasoir.

***

Cinq mois brumeux étaient passés et l'hôpital décida d'enterrer le fantôme de House.

Toi, en revanche, tu étais toujours hanté, et tu te comportais véritablement comme si tu étais possédé.

Tu surpris plusieurs agents d'entretien occupés à retirer le nom « GREGORY HOUSE, M. D. » qui était fixé sur la porte du bureau de House.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » crias-tu dans leur direction. Tu ne les laissas pas formuler une réponse ; tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'ils en fournissent une, étant donnés leurs airs perturbés. « Tirez-vous de là ! »

Ils t'obéirent, non sans échanger quelques regards intrigués tout en s'éloignant.

***

« James… tu devrais prendre des vacances. »

Tu griffonnas attentivement ta signature en bas de l'ordonnance de ton patient.

« Je peux engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tes dossiers, tes patients, tout. Rentre chez toi. »

Tu déchiras le papier de ton carnet d'ordonnances et commenças à noter d'autres médicaments, avant de signer dans le coin.

« Et si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je suis disponible. »

Cuddy avait du voir dans ton sourire amer la confirmation que tu l'avais entendue ; elle sortit.

Ton stylo s'interrompit alors que tu fixais les ordonnances éparpillées sur ton bureau.

Tu avais signé ton nom de l'écriture que House utilisait pour l'imiter autrefois.

***

Tu étais la normalité personnifiée, l'incarnation même de la routine : chemise repassée, cheveux brossés, cravate nouée impeccablement autour de ton cou, quatre stylos joliment alignés dans la poche de ta blouse.

Après avoir bu un café dont tu ne parvenais pas à te passer, ta journée consistait la plupart du temps des choses suivantes : soigner tes patients, étudier les essais cliniques, déjeuner dans ton bureau, réconforter des familles en deuil, prendre tes antidépresseurs, remplir des ordonnances et des dossiers, jeter des choses contre les murs, prendre tes antidépresseurs, essayer de te ressaisir, planter tes ongles dans ton bras, essayer de rester sain d'esprit.

Non pour la première fois, tu te réjouis que _ton _bureau ne fut pas vitré.


End file.
